


Következmény

by Xaveri



Series: Öngyilkosság (Én megértem) [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Mikor Anita megteszi az elképzelhetetlent, Edward ott van, hogy segítsen összeszedni a nőnek önmagát. Az egyetlen probléma, hogy még saját magát sem szedte össze teljesen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621659) by [PlotWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/PlotWitch). 



Nem engedték, hogy most egyedül maradjon. Azután pláne nem, hogy végre kiengedték a kórházból. Három hétig volt bent. Szerintem ez a leghosszabb idő, amit valaha egyhuzamban kórházban töltött. Bár ezúttal esélye sem volt, hogy az orvosok engedélye ellenére kijelentkezzen.

Ha megteszi, beutalták volna a pszichiátriai osztályra.

A saját védelmében.

Felhorkanok, ahogy erre gondolok. Esélyük sincs megérteni, mi vitte Anitát a szakadék szélére. Ahogy azt sem magyarázhatom el nekik, hogy a kíváncsisága a saját sebhelyeim iránt, a bosszúállás lehetősége rajtam, amiért megöltem a triumvirátusának tagjait, sokkal tovább mozgásban fogja tartani őt, mint bármilyen terápia vagy drog, amivel kísérleteznek.

Anita lehet, hogy veszélyes magára néha, de most, az egyetlen veszélyt rám jelenti.

És talán a családjára. Leengedem a redőny zsinórját, hagyom lecsapódni az ablakpárkányra, ahogy hátradőlök a székemben. Még új és éppen csak kezd betörni. A lakás szintén új, és hiányzik belőle minden, ami személyiséget adhatna neki. Az egyetlen állandó dolog, újra, a felszerelésem, amivel szemmel tarthatom őt.

Valamint én magam.

Nincs túl sok mindenre szükségem. Egy ágy, némi étel. Szükségletek. Ezen kívül nincs semmi más, és képes vagyok a falat bámulni, ahogy a fejemben egymást kergetik a gondolatok.

Tudom, hogy Anita dühös, amikor csak van energiája ilyen dolgokat érezni. Látom az arcán, amikor bámul ki az új konyhája ablakán. Bármelyik halandó van vele, bármely adott éjszaka, nem láthatja. De én igen.

Én látom.

Pontosan tudom, hogyan érez.

Visszaköltözött a városba. A családja kényszerítette, hogy felmondja a régi lakás bérleti szerződését, és béreljen egy városi házat a városhatáron belül, kevesebb, mint 5 mérföldre tőlük. Biztonságban akarják tartani. Ellenőrzés alatt akarják tartani. Az utolsó szálig, mindent.

Kivéve a bátyját.

Ő az, aki ma éjjel vele marad. Magas és vékony, szinte teljesen Anita ellentéte. De mikor ő marad vele, Anita nem annyira dühös. És amikor ő marad vele, kezdem azt hinni, talán biztonságos lenne számomra, hogy láthassam őt.

Így megteszem. Ezen az egy éjszakán, ez egyszer, azt hiszem talán rendben van, ha átmegyek. Azért, hogy beköszönjek, hogy első kézből tudjam meg, hogy van, beleértve bármit, amit ki tudok fürkészni. Talán örülni fog, hogy lát engem.

Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy nem. Megöltem a szeretőit. Majdnem megöltem őt is. Cserbenhagytam.

Keresztül sétálok az úton, amikor egy idegen autó parkol le a háza elé. Egy férfi lép ki belőle és azonnal hátranyúl, az utasülés padlóján turkál valamiért. A kezem már a fegyveremen, mielőtt még ráébredhetnék, hogy ez csak egy ételfutár.

Van nála két nagy táskányi, különböző méretű fehér doboz, és ettől elmosolyodom. Legalább most már van egy békeajánlatom Anita számára, ami talán megakadályozza, hogy megfojtson, mikor bekopogok az ajtaján.

A férfira mosolygok, megkérdezem, mennyi lesz, Ted hangomon magyarázom, hogy egy barát vagyok és miért ne fizethetném ki és vihetném én be a csomagot. Nagylelkű borravalót adok és eszébe sem jut, hogy ebben bármi is furcsa lenne. Nekem igen. Szerintem ostoba és hülye, hogy a megrendelőn kívül bárkinek is megengedi, hogy kifizesse.

Tőle akár mérget is rakhatnék bele, miközben három lépést sétálok az ajtóhoz.

Van csengő, de nem törődöm vele. Inkább kopogok, keresztbe teszem az ujjaimat, mindkét szatyrot a bal kezemben tartva. Gyorsan lepillantok, hogy meggyőződjek róla, hogy a szürkés-zöld pulóverem ujja eltakarja a csuklóimat. A kezem közepéig lóg, és magamban bólintok egyet, örülve annak, hogy semmi nem látszódik tőle.

Hacsak nem kéri, hogy láthassa.


	2. Chapter 2

Az ajtóban várok a válaszára. Amikor nem teszi, azon kapom magam, hogy a bátyja arcába bámulok fel. Kinyújt egy marék bankjegyet, készen, hogy átvegye a zacskókat tőlem. Megállítom.

– Anita egyik barátja vagyok. Csak benéztem, és ezeket hoztam neki – kerültem ki a srácot könnyedén. – Hová szeretnéd, hogy rakjam? – kérdezem, próbálva nem nevetni, ahogy rájön, hogy ez az idegen csak úgy keresztülsétált rajta a nővére házába.

Tesz egy tétova gesztust abba az irányba, ahol tudom, hogy a konyha van. Szerencsés vagyok, az az egyetlen helység, amit már ismerek. Az arca meghökkent, ahogy elsétálok mellette és bemegyek a konyhába, otthon érezve magam, ahogy a papírdobozokat kipakolom a pultra, és nyitom a szekrényeket tálakért, poharakért és evőeszközökért. 

Tudom, hol vannak, láttam Anitát, ahogy minden éjjel előkészíti őket a vacsorához. Tudtam melyik szekrényt mire használja, és megszokásból kivettem a kávébabokat és bekészítettem a darálóba. Tudom, hogy legalább Anita értékelni fogja, mert, ahogy óvatosan kimérem a vizet és beleöntöm a kávéfőzőbe, Josh mögöttem állva az utálattól az orrát ráncolja.

De leginkább, ez egy nagyon is tudatos terv, hogy Josh azt feltételezze, hogy én és Anita … meghitt viszonyban vagyunk. Mert ez az egyetlen lehetséges módja, ami az eszembe jut, hogy egyedül hagyjon engem a nővérével. Ami viszont legalább ad egy kis békét neki, mert én nem fogok minden éber és alvó pillanatában utána lopakodni, mint a családja.

Mosolygok, egy tányért nyújtok felé, megkérdezem, melyik dobozt szeretné. Nyugodtabbá teszem Josht, egyszerű, hétköznapi ugratásokkal, legjobb tudásom szerint alakítva az átlagost, mint bárki más. De közben végig arra gondolok, Anita miért nem bukkant még fel? Kíváncsi vagyok, hol van.

Jeges félelem öleli körül a szívem, ahogy ráébredek, hogy Anita magában van. És elképzelhető, hogy épp befejezi, amit több, mint egy hónapja elkezdett. Megköszörülöm a torkomat, és nyomatékosan körülnézek.

– Neki akarsz kezdeni Anita nélkül? – kérdezem mosolyogva, mintha semmi baj nem lenne, annak ellenére, hogy a szívem olyan hangosan zakatol, hogy épp csak hallom a saját hangom tőle.

Nevet és kényszerítenem kell magam, hogy ne ráncoljam a homlokom.

– Épp fürdik – mondja, ahogy némi lo mien metéltet kezd enni. Megáll, rám néz. Látom, hogy összeszűkül a szeme és gondolatban azt számolom, milyen idősnek is kéne lennie neki most. Majdnem húsz. Kezd arra gondolni, amit kiterveltem.

– Menj, mondd meg neki, hogy itt az étel – mondja óvatosan, ahogy még egyet harap.

Ártatlanul mosolygok. – Persze, szólok neki. Hagyj nekünk is belőle valamit, oké? – mondom, ahogy felállok, és visszasétálok a fő lakótérbe.

Körbe pillantok, egy pillanatra összezavarodva. Aztán a lépcső felé indulok. Anita talán az első szintet kedvelte a régi házában, de itt az emelet lett az ő menedéke. Arra használja, hogy olyan távol legyen a figyelőitől, amennyire csak tud.

Két ajtó van az emeleten. Az egyik nekem rögtön jobbra, a másik kicsit távolabb. Az első szélesre tárva egy üres szobát mutat. Megrázom a fejem és tovább megyek. A második ajtó csak egy résnyire van nyitva, amin át egy vékony fénycsík látszik.

Ennek kell a szobájának lennie, az ő területének. És az ajtaja nincs zárva, pont a bátyjával a házban. Nem engedik neki. Természetesen azért nem, mert majdnem megölte magát.

Idióták.

Kinyitom az ajtót és besétálok rajta, csendesen becsukva magam mögött. Van egy második ajtó, ami teljesen csukva van. Fény szűrődik ki alóla. Az ajtó mögött van, a vízben ázva, ami valószínűleg olyan meleg, amit a bőre épp csak el tud még viselni. Talán melegebb.

Megfogom a kilincset és lenyomom, egy pillanatra megtorpanva, ahogy a sűrű pára felhőkben ömlik ki a nyitott ajtón. Aztán megrezzenek.

– Josh, azt hiszem megmondtam, hogy maradj kint a francban! – ordít Anita.

Nevetek és ő megugrik a kádban. Elég hab van ott, hogy nagyrészt befedje, de kényszerítem magam, hogy folyamatosan a szemébe nézzenek, figyelmen kívül hagyva a hártyás fehér hab alatt lévő árnyékokat. Mosolygok, és ez alkalommal ez csak én vagyok. Semmi Ted, semmi színészkedés. Csak én.

Örülök, hogy látom őt.

Egy pillanatig csak bámul rám, aztán a düh elszivárog, csak zavart hagyva maga után. – Edward, mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezi.

A mosolyom egy pillanatra elcsúszik. A hangja olyan zavart, meghökkent. Mintha tényleg nem tudná elhinni, mintha soha nem jönnék, hogy újra lássam. Ha csak sejtené, hogy minden nap vigyázok rá.

Féloldalas mosolyra húzódik a szám. Egy fájdalmas félmosoly. – Ne légy olyan meglepett – mondom, ahogy belépek a párába és becsukom az ajtót.

Elhelyezkedem a vécé tetején, a tartálynak dőlök és a fejem mögött összefűzöm a karjaimat. Önvédelemből. Most már bámulhatom a plafont, ahelyett, hogy próbálom nem bámulni a testét. Megölne. Tudom, hogy megtenné. És ez megment attól is, hogy az arcát kelljen néznem, ahogy próbálja megérteni, miért is vagyok itt.

Most nem láthatja a fájdalmamat.

– Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezi. Egy kérdés, amit már előbb is hallottam, és amire még mindig nem fogok válaszolni.

– Itt az étel – mondom inkább. – Josh már nekikezdett.

Látom, ahogy forgatja a szemeit. – Nagyszerű. Lehet, hogy hagy egy fél harapásnyit – motyogja, ahogy az egyik kezét lecsúsztatja a lábai közé és kihúzza a dugót a kád másik végében.

Ott ülök és várom, hogy rám szóljon, hogy menjek ki, miközben figyelem őt, ahogy a víz lefolyik a kádból. De valami megváltozik és én túl későn fogom fel. Feláll és kilép a kádból, víz és szappanhab folyik le a testén.

Most megfogott, elég rendesen. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy elfordítsam a fejem és lesüssem a szemem, vagy inkább nézzem őt. Bármelyiket megtehetem, de egyik sem az lesz, amit akarok. Mielőtt kitalálhatnám, a megfelelő mozdulatot, egy törülközőt fog maga elé és kinyitja az ajtót.

Kábultan követem. A haja majdnem száraz, de a végei nedvesek és a meztelen hátára tapadnak. A legvége épp csak söpri a feneke felső görbületét, és észreveszem, hogy egy maréknyi hab tapad az egyik oldalára.

A kezemet ökölbe szorítom és némán a zsebembe rejtem. Biztonságosabb, mintha kint maradnak, különben lehet, hogy megérinteném. Szerintem felidegesítené, dacára a mostani alkalmi meztelenségének.

A törülköző puha bolyhai átdörgölik a testét, és már száraz is, mielőtt észrevenném. Még mindig háttal áll nekem, ahogy belebújik egy bő szürke pamut nadrágba, amit a derekán megköt. Felemeli a karjait, hogy felhúzzon egy trikót és kapok egy pillantást egy sápadt görbületre. 

Hirtelen megfordulok és az otthonát kezdem tanulmányozni. Hibáztam. Nem kellett volna idejönnöm ma éjszaka. Még egy hiba, amit elkövettem, amikor odamentem Anita Blake–hez. Lehetséges, hogy az egyik legrosszabb.

Felém fordul és észreveszem, hogy a trikó majdnem testhezálló és sápadt zöld színű, ami csodálatosan áll rajta. De a szemei fáradtak, nehéz karikák vannak alattuk. És még mindig kötés van az egyik csuklóján, emlékeztetve arra, mi hozott ma ide engem.

Felé lépek, némán átsétálva a szőnyegen. Kezembe veszem a kezét, felemelem, hogy megvizsgálhassam a látható sebhelyet, ami haragos vörös színű. Végigsimítom a hüvelykujjammal, ahogy felnézek rá, és ő félrenéz. Egy félmosoly formázódik az ajkaimon, ahogy rájövök, hogy szégyenkezik.

Olyan szörnyen félek, hogy átlépem a barátságunk határait, ahogy megteszem, de nem tudom meggátolni a lágy csókot, amit a csuklójára nyomok. – Nincs semmi, ami miatt szégyenkezned kéne, Anita. Ígérem neked – mondom lágyan, ahogy elengedem a kezét.

Az oldala mellé hullik és rám néz, a szemei egy kissé tágak és nem kicsit óvatosak. Újra mosolygok, belekényszerítve a szokásos ürességet. – Le kéne mennünk, vagy nem fog semmi maradni.

Az én kompromisszumot nem ismerő, logikus tanácsom.

Az ajtó felé indulok és csak akkor állok meg, mikor ki kell nyitnom. Mögöttem van, közel, és az egyik keze odakap, hogy megragadja az egyik karomat. Feltartja, és rám néz, ahogy felhúzza a pulóver ujját. Nem teszek semmit, hogy megállítsam, már úgyis tudja, mi rejtőzik ott.

Ugyan az van neki is.

– Semmi, ami miatt szégyenkezni kéne?  
Majdnem suttog, ahogy az ujjai óvatosan végigsimítanak a gyógyult, rózsaszín hegeken.

Az ujjaira bámulok, az enyémhez képest puhák és törékenyek. Nem kéne megérinteniük a hegeket, nem kéne megérintenie engem. Élesen belélegzem, ahogy a száját a csuklómra nyomja, a szemei felfelé fordulnak, hogy közben rám nézhessen.

Megrázom a fejem. – Semmi – mondom.

Nem tudom, mi mást mondhatnék, nem maradt semmi, ahogy rám nézett. A szemei fáradtak, és ő túl vékony. És minden, amit tenni akarok, a karjaimba vonni és megcsókolni, megígérni neki, hogy minden rendben lesz.

De tudom, hogy nem lesz és én nem teszek üres ígéreteket.

Így helyette inkább elhúzom a karom, lerázom a pulóver ujját és meg sem várom, hogy kiderüljön, követ-e a földszintre.


	3. Chapter 3

Mint kiderült, maradt még étel, mikor újra leültem az asztalhoz a konyhában. Joshra mosolyogtam és ő tétovázva visszamosolygott rám. Nem hibáztattam érte. Egy vadidegen voltam, aki az elmúlt tizenöt percet a nővérével töltötte, aki, legjobb tudomása szerint, meztelenül ült a fürdőkádban.

Majdnem hallottam a gondolatokat száguldani az agyában. Fiatal és épp most szembesítették a gondolattal, hogy a nővére szexszel. Vele a földszinten. Abból, amit tud, Anita akár az ágyon is fekhet elterülve, éppen egy gátlástalan szeretkezés utóizzásában remegve.

Bárcsak igaz lenne.

Helyette percekkel utánam belép a konyhába, még mindig a zöld és szürke együttesében, egy törülközőt dobva a vállára, amit arra használ, hogy ráérősen megszárítsa a haja nedves végeit.

Rám pillantott és Joshra mosolygott. – Hol az enyém? – kérdezi, épp csak barátságosan.

Nem vártam többet tőle Josh irányába. Ő Anita öccse és közismert tény, hogy nővérek és bátyók szinte sosem kedvesek egymáshoz, mielőtt mindketten harminc évesek lesznek. Esetleg negyven. Josh felvesz egy dobozt és Anita felé dobja, amit ő könnyedén, reflexből elkap. Miután feltúrta a fiókot, két készlet evőpálcikát vesz elő.

Az egyiket felém nyújtja és az asztal felé mutat, ami névtelen fehér dobozokkal van megrakva. – Túrj bele, sokat rendeltem.

– Tudom – mondom egy mosollyal.   
Én fizettem ki és hoztam be. Kézbe veszem az evőpálcikákat és kinyitom az egyik dobozt, anélkül, hogy tényleg figyelmet szentelnék neki, hogy mi is az. Miközben eszek, Anitát figyelem a szemem sarkából, így engem, nem úgy, mint Josht, nem ér váratlanul, amikor Anita megszólal.

– Miért nem mész el megnézni egy filmet, Josh? – kérdezi tőle.

Látványosan fészkelődik a székén, ahogy megpróbálja kitalálni a megfelelő választ.  
Egy választ, amivel nem kérdez rá nyíltan, hogy azt akarja-e tőle a nővére, hogy elhagyja a lakást, hogy ő szeretkezhessen. Úgy gondolja, hogy ha ő elmegy, nem hagyom Anitának, hogy megölje magát. És igaza van. Nem fogom hagyni.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezi, kihúzva magát, ahogy rám pillant.

Anita követi a pillantását és rám néz. A szemeink találkoznak, és rám mosolyog. Nem tudom, mire gondol, de a mosoly barátságos, nyílt.

– Csak menj – mondja, még mindig mosolyogva a csipetnyi ingerültség ellenére a hangjában. – Ez nem olyan, mintha megpróbálnám újra megölni magam. Bőven lesz jobb dolgom, amit tehetek.

Majdnem megfulladtam a metélttől a számban.

Josh arca elvörösödött és az oldalára dőlt doboz tartalma az asztalra folyt. Gyorsan felállt, az orra alatt sötéten motyogva rohan ki a szobából. Én még mindig újratanulom, hogyan kell lélegezni. Anita megjegyzése hátrányos helyzetben hagyott és azon tűnődök, pontosan mire gondolhat.

Valamilyen okból kifolyólag, alig várom, hogy kiderüljön.

Egymást nézzük, ahogy hallgatjuk, hogy Josh összeszedi a dolgait. Aztán a sietős ajtó nyitás és csukódás hangjai és a zár fordulása. Pillanatokkal később egy kocsi ajtó, aztán a motor bömbölése. Azon gondolkozom, ki vette neki a felújított Mustangot, ami az utcán parkolt. A motorhangja könnyen felismerhető.

Anitára pislogok, rájövök, hogy nem szenteltem neki elég figyelmet, és ő közben letette az ételét az asztalra.

– Semmi, ami miatt szégyenkezni kéne – mondta lágyan és felállt, elhagyva szobát.

Várok egy pillanatot, összehasonlítva az alternatívákat, hogy kövessem vagy ne. De tényleg nem volt választásom. Követnem kellett őt, mindig kell. És így megteszem, összegömbölyödve találva rá a nappaliban lévő kanapén. Ez nem az ő fehér kanapéja, a kanapé, ami miatt számtalanszor kiabált velem, mert azon kávéztam.

Ez a kanapé egy mély, sötétkék és velúrszerű anyagból készült. Ez telt, plüss és túltöltött. Sokkal kisebbnek látszott tőle, mint valójában. Sok mindent elmond róla, mert Anita kicsi. De a személyisége ereje annyira uralja a megjelenését, hogy könnyű volt nagyobbként gondolni rá, mint amilyen valójából.

Noha többé már nem.

Nem azután, ahogy összevérzett késsel és felvágott csuklóval találtam rá.

A padlón ülök vele szemben, a dohányzóasztal biztonságában közöttünk. Megszokásból ellenőrzöm a pulóverem ujjait, megbizonyosodva arról, hogy takarják a csuklómat, aztán hagyom lógni őket a keresztbe tett lábaimon. Anita nem néz rám, nem hajlandó.

Helyette felszedi a kötést a bal csuklóján, aggódva a rojtos és nedves szélek miatt, ahogy kerül engem. Csak annyira húzza hogy láthassam az épp csak gyógyult sebhelyet, még mindig csúnya fekete öltésekkel kiegészítve. Ez majdnem elég volt hozzá, hogy meg akarjam vakarni a saját csuklómat, a varratok és a körülötte viszkető gyógyuló hús emléke miatt.

– Miért jöttél ide, Edward? Miért ma este? – kérdezi egy halk, majdnem elkeseredett hangon.

Ferdén elmosolyodok. – Hogy lássalak – válaszolok.

Nincs más lehetőség és úgy tűnik gyerekes lenne eltitkolni. Nincs oka, hogy bármi másért jöttem volna. Nem alkalmas vadászathoz és senki nincs aki célba venné a Hóhért, mikor ő épp próbálta megölni magát. Mind azt várják, hogy újra megpróbálja és remélik, hogy jól csinálja majd.

Megrázkódom, ahogy egy kis borzongás átszalad rajtam. Nagyon közel volt hozzá, hogy jól csinálja az első alkalommal, de sosem várta volna tőlem, hogy felbukkanok. Különben halott lenne, és én a sírjára vigyázhatnék, ahelyett, hogy négylábnyira ülök tőle.

– Sosem jössz csak azért, hogy láss engem – motyogja.

Ez új. Ez az Anita nem az az Anita, akit én ismerek, és ahogy erre ráébredek, megrázkódom. Tényleg olyan rossz volt az élete, hogy a menekülése valóban szükséges volt? Tényleg olyan szörnyű volt, ami alatt megtört? És abban a pillanatban megértem, amit ő már tudott.

Megtörte őt.

És az a két szörny – akiket megöltem, hogy megmentsem őt – volt a leginkább felelős érte.

Átfut rajtam a hideg és elgyengülök, ahogy rájövök erre. Egy röpke másodpercig azon gondolkodom, hogy képes-e tényleg meggyógyulni. Nem tudom, hogy az ő haláluk lesz-e a megváltás, hogy újra önmagává válhasson, vagy az egyetlen megváltás számára valóban a halállal jön el.

De teszek neki egy néma ígéretet. Ha a halál az, amire igazából szüksége van, meg fogom adni neki. Meg fogom őt ölni, gyorsan, hagyom, hogy némi méltósággal menjen el, hogy megkapja a békét, amit életében nem ismert.

De előtte, megpróbálom megadni neki.

Igen, megpróbálok békét adni neki. És minden más dolgot, amit csak akar, szintén.

Felállok, nagyon tudatosan mozogva amint felnyomom magam a padlóról. Úgy tűnik, mintha minden idegszálam riadóban lenne, ahogy óvatosan elhelyezkedve mellé ülök, és az egyik kezemet a vállára fektetve magam felé fordítom.

– Sajnálom – mondom neki, tisztán és nagyon határozottan.

Ezek nem azok a szavak, amiket könnyen mondok, és ő tudja ezt. Látom a szemeiben, ahogy rám néz. Olvadt csokoládé, készen a túlcsordulásra, ahogy a könnyei gyűlnek.

Az összes barátja és családtagja közül, tudom, hogy egyik sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy elmondja neki. Hogy bocsánatot kérjenek minden alkalomért, amikor figyelmen kívül hagyták, túlságosan belemerültek az életükbe, és nem figyeltek rá, amikor szüksége volt rájuk de nem tudott segítséget kérni. Tudnom kell, én vagyok az egyikük.

Szinte még mindig az vagyok, tűnődöm.

De nem, soha többé. Rám néz egy pillanatig, a könnyeivel küszködik, aztán előredől, a mellkasomba temetve magát. A karjaim felemelkednek, átölelik és érzem, ahogy a teste emelkedik és rázkódik, miközben sír. Nem gondoltam, hogy valaha is hallok bárkit úgy sírni, mintha az egész világ összedőlt volna.

Soha többé nem akarom. Majdnem könnyezni kezdek, éles fájdalom hasít a szívembe, ahogy ráébredek, hogy a jóindulatú elhanyagolásom miatt min ment keresztül.

De most már nincs mit tenni, és így csak tarthatom őt, ahogy sír rajtam, ujjaival a pulóvert és alatta a bőrt markolva. Összetört teste, magába roskadva pihen rajtam.


	4. Chapter 4

Beletelt némi időbe, mire kisírta magát, és mire abbahagyta, kimerülve feküdt a mellkasomon, az egyik keze ujjai lazán ráfonódva a csuklómra, a másik belegabalyodva a pulóverembe. Nem volt kényelmetlen a helyzet, a teste nagyon vékony és szerintem túl sokat fogyott.

Újra érzem a késztetést, hogy bocsánatot kérjek, szinte térdre akarok esni és megbocsátásért könyörögni. De nem teszem. Csak továbbra is finoman simogatom a haját, belélegezve a szappanja illatát, és próbálom megérteni, hogy éppen mi történik és ez az egész hová is tart.

Végül úgy dönt, hogy beszél, kimondja a nevemet, ahogy az ujjai lecsúsznak a kezemre és becsúsznak a pulóverem ujja alá.  
– Edward? – kérdi, ahogy feltolja azt, láthatóvá téve a forradásaimat.

Nem válaszolok. Tudom, mi következik, és nem tudom, mit fogok mondani. Nem akarok hazudni neki, de elmondani neki az igazat sem a legjobb lehetőség. Milyen kemény lenne megmondani neki, hogy az én sebhelyeimnek ő az oka.

Megsértené a lelkét, esetleg helyrehozhatatlanul, ha nem a jó módon magyarázom el neki. És ez nem hagy más lehetőséget számomra, minthogy elmondjam neki, hogy szeretem.

– Mit tettél? – suttogja.

Az ujjai keresztülsöpörtek a csuklómon, és tudom, hogy azon tűnődik, hogy ezek a hegek miért olyan egyenetlenek és durvák. A másik csuklómhoz képest nem olyan simák és fényesek, nem úgy, mint a sajátjai.

Sóhajtok.

– A kés nyele megcsúszott. Csupa vér volt, és elvesztettem rajta a fogást – mondom végül.

Elvesztettem a fogást. Elég közel van az egész eseményhez. Elvesztettem a teljes fogást, a józan eszemen, a valóságon. Elvesztettem őt. Annak ellenére, hogy ő sosem volt az enyém.

– Oh.

Szünet.

– Miért tetted?

Olyan ártatlannak hangzik, és olyan kíváncsinak. Fészkelődök egy kicsit, próbálok ésszerű kiutat találni a zsákutcából. Tudtam, hogy ez fog történni és ő felül, rám nézhessen. Az arca sápadt és a szemei vörösek a sírástól, de az intelligencia, ami a bennük tükröződik, meghazudtolja a fiatalságát.

Felállok és lassan a szoba másik felébe megyek, a konyha nyitott ajtónyílásába. Megragadom a szélét és nekidőlök, belekapaszkodok, próbálom elterelni a kérdést. – Nem akarod tudni, Anita – mondom háttal neki.

– Nem kérdeztem volna meg, ha nem akarnám tudni! – vágott vissza.

Felhorkanok. – Miért tetted? – kérdezem, még mindig próbálva kikerülni a kérdést.

Hallom, ahogy fészkelődik a kanapén, és megfordulok, hogy ránézhessek, a falnak dőlök, hagyom, hogy visszahulljanak a pulóverem ujjai a csuklómra. Csak ül ott, hátradőlve és az arcán furcsa tekintettel bámul rám.

– Elárasztottak – mondja végül olyan halkan, hogy szinte nem is hallom. – Én… az egész fojtogatott, nem tudtam lélegezni. Nem tudtam megfordulni, vagy nem volt egyetlen gondolatom sem anélkül, hogy valamelyikük ne lett volna ott.  
– Így megpróbáltam elfutni – suttogja. – De te nem hagytál.

Erősen figyelem az arcát. A vád halvány árnyéka volt a hangjában. De ahogy folytatja megfakul, és a félelmem eltűnik, ahogy rájövök, hogy nem tart felelősnek a megölésükért. Vagy mondjuk inkább úgy, hogy nem hibáztat érte.

– Meg kéne köszönnöm, hogy megtetted – töri meg a csendet –, de bármennyire is szeretném, nem tudom. Én akarom, de nem tudom.

Csend. Aztán újra megkérdezi.

– Miért tetted, Edward?

Sóhajtok és lenézek, aztán vissza fel, a szemébe. Nem tehetek mást, nem kerülhetem meg a kérdést vagy a fájdalmat, amit okozhatok neki. És igazából nem is akarok többé elfutni előle. Azt akarom, hogy tudja, mennyire szeretem, hogy mennyire sajnálom, hogy sosem tettem felé egyetlen lépést sem bármi más okból, mint barátságból.

Azt akarom, hogy tudja, hogy meghalnék érte.

A hangom érdes és csak egy elfojtott suttogás. – Miattad – sikerül kinyögnöm, de még ez is túl sok számomra. Hirtelen megfordulok és a bejárati ajtóhoz sétálok, ki az éjszakába, gyorsan elrejtőzve a sötétségben, így nem láthatja a félelmet és a fájdalmat az arcomon.

Ahogy ott állok egy tócsányi sötétségben, hallom, hogy az ajtó újra kinyílik és becsukódik, inkább érezve, mint hallva őt, amikor mögém ér. Érzem a kezét, meleg és könnyű a hátamon. 

– Mit tettem, ami olyan szörnyű volt? – kérdezi, és dühömben ordítani akarok, ahogy hallom a fájdalmat a hangjában.  
Ahogy felé fordulok, csak áll ott, elveszett tekintettel az arcán.

– Istenem, te nem tettél semmit. Sajnálom, nem jól fogalmaztam. Nem tudom, hogy mondjam megfelelően, sajnálom.

A szavak ömlöttek belőlem. Hat éve visszatartott szavak és az az egyetlen tekintet az arcán elég volt, hogy áttörje a gátat, amit olyan gondosan építettem, hogy megóvja őt tőlük. Hat év, majdnem hét, de túl lassú voltam, hogy észrevegyem, mi volt ő nekem, lassú, hogy elmondjam neki, el kellett volna mondanom neki.

– Nem tudtam elmondani neked, Anita, nem mertem. Próbáltam Santa Fében, megpróbáltam elmondani neked, de nem akartad hallani tőlem. Nem akartad azt tőlem, csak tőlük, akármelyiküktől.

A kezem ökölbe szorult, az ujjperceim szinte elfehéredtek, ahogy az ellen küzdöttem, hogy megérintsem. Ha megérintem, már túl késő, végem lesz és képtelen leszek nem megcsókolni.

– Szeretlek Anita, Istenem, olyan régóta. Mindig azt tettem. Mindig rohadtul azt tettem – mormolom érdes hangon és hátralépek, hogy ne érintsem meg. – Nem tudtam megállítani, mikor próbáltam, tudod? Pedig próbáltam.

Fájdalmasan, majdnem hisztérikusan felnevetek. Egyetlen óvatlan szóval megölhetne, és minden titkomat kiöntöm itt most neki, anélkül, hogy bármivel is törődnék.

– De te sosem akartál engem – folytatom, próbálva fogást találni magamon, nem első alkalommal. Az őrület itt van, nekem feszül, próbál kifullasztani, és levegőért kapkodok, mintha valaki leszúrt volna. – Te sosem akartál engem és minden amit akarok, az te vagy.

A szemei sötétek és elkerekednek, épp csak látom őket az éjszakában, de elég jól látok. Elég jól, hogy tudjam, teljesen megrémítettem őt és megráztam a világa közepét. Edward, az érinthetetlen, elmondja neki az igazat.

Isten biztosan nevet most.

– Anita – mondom, a hangom feszült és szomorú. – Sajnálom.   
Felé lépek, és ő annyira közel van. – Fájt, annyira fájt, olyan nagyon, én… én csak azt akartam, hogy vége legyen. Meg akartam állítani a fájdalmat. Meg tudod érteni?

A vége már csak egy kétségbeesett könyörgés volt. Aztán megtörtem.

A kezeim az arcán, a bőre olyan lágy alattuk, az illata és a szappanjának illata, Istenem, betöltött. – Anita – mondom pillanatokkal azelőtt, hogy megcsókolom, túl óvatosan ahhoz képest, amilyen régóta akarom, de nem merek többet kérni.

Az is elég, hogy nem sikít itt rögtön.

Aztán hátralépek, és ráébredek, mit is tettem. A kezét a szájához emeli, sokk és meglepetés és félelem váltakozik az arcán, és megdöbbenés van a hangjában, ahogy megszólal. – Edward.

Ez túl sok. Megfordulok, és az éjszakába menekülök.


	5. Chapter 5

Elmúlt hajnal, mire végül visszatértem Anita házához. Csendes és sötét a napfelkeltében, Josh Musztángja újra az út szélén parkol. Egy pillanatig még bámulom a kocsit és a házat, mielőtt a finom ködtől nedvesen elindultam a saját ajtóm felé.

Némán nyílik és csukódik mögöttem, csendben a lépcsőhöz sétálok, aztán fel a hálószobába. Az ágy még vetetlen, a szék üresen áll az ablaknál. Az asztal tele megfigyelőeszközökkel.

Lerúgom a csizmámat és beesek az ágyba, hálásan a csendért. Hátrafeszítem a vállaimat és a fegyvertartóm és a Berettám a matracra esnek, a fejemen át lehúzom a pulóverem és a padlóra dobom, aztán csak ülök ott a térdemre könyökölve és bámulom a forradásokat. Gyűlölöm magam a gyengeségemért, hogy elmondtam neki.

Hazudnom kellett volna. Bármire, csak az igazságra nem volt szüksége.

Hallom, ahogy egy csendes kattanással újra kinyílik az ajtó a földszinten, aztán becsukódik. A fegyverért nyúlok, ami most a bal csípőmnél fekszik. Nem törődök vele, hogy felkeljek, akárki is az, elég hamar meg fog találni. Akárhogy is, gondatlanság volt a részemről, hogy nyitva hagytam az ajtót.

Sosem vagyok gondatlan. Úgy illik, hogy ez alkalommal valószínűleg az életemmel fizessek érte.

Várok, fegyverrel a kézben, összegörnyedve, ahogy az ajtót figyeltem. Másodpercekkel azelőtt, hogy meghallanám a puha lépteket vékony szőnyegen, egy árnyék tűnik fel. Az utolsó személy, akire számítottam, hogy felbukkan, az Anita, de mégis ő az, aki átlép küszöbön.

Zöld flanel nadrágot visel, egy szürke trikóval, és egy kék bolyhos papuccsal, és sokkal gyönyörűbb, mint bárki más lehetne ilyen kora reggel. És egyenesen rám bámul.

– Kibérelted a velem szembeni házat – mondja.

Bólintok. Mit mondhatnék? Ha azt mondom neki, hogy én vagyok a legális definíciója egy kukkolónak, hát valószínűleg nem helyezne engem a jók oldalára. Különben is, arra számítok, hogy azért jött, hogy megmondja nekem, hogy maradjak távol tőle. Várható lenne, azt hiszi, hogy ő egy szörny és ennek következtében csak számukra lehet kívánatos.

Én csak halandó vagyok. Egy férfi. Jóllehet egy szörnyű ember, de csak ember.

– Ezt csináltad a legutóbbi házamnál is. Ellenőriztem – mosolyog halványan. – Meglepődnél, mi mindent meg lehet tudni, ha a Hóhér egy szívességet szeretne. 

Nem mondok semmit, csak visszateszem a fegyvert az ágyra és nézem őt. Karjai a derekát ölelik, és kíváncsian körülnéz. A szeme megvillan a megfigyelőeszközök láttán, és látom a meglepetés hiányából az arcán, hogy számított rá.

– Mióta? – kérdezi.

Csendben maradok egy pillanatig. Tudom, mit kérdezett. Mióta figyelem őt? Mióta kémkedek utána, mióta vagyok a megszállottja? – Öt éve – válaszolok csendesen.

Bólint.

– Szabad? – kérdezi a szék felé mutatva. Vállat vonok. Leül és szembe fordul velem. – Miért nem mondtad el nekem?

– Meghallgattál volna?

Gondolkodik egy pillanatig, aztán megrázza a fejét. – Nem. Akkor nem tettem volna. De most hallgatlak.

A szívem megállt egy pillanatra, aztán magasabb fokozaton kezdett dobogni. Most meghallgat. És fogalmam sincs, mi a rejtett üzenete, mert a hangjában több van, mint a szavaiban. Van fájdalom és beletörődés valamint a remény egy sugara. És ott a barátság is, valami, amit mindig bőkezűen adott nekem.

– Mit szeretnél, hogy elmondjak neked?

Egy percig csak nézett rám. – Hol szerezted a sebhelyet? – kérdezte, egy hosszú, mély vágásra mutatva a jobb bicepszemen.

– Halandó szolga. Négy évvel ezelőtt, hátulról támadt rám.

 

– És az a másik? – kérdezi, most egy sorozat golyónyomra mutatva a bal oldalamon.

– Tűzharc Van Cleef embereivel, körülbelül egy éve.

– Tényleg szeretsz engem?

És itt vagyunk. Visszatértünk a múlt éjjeli ostobaságomhoz, arra kérve engem, hogy visszasüllyedjek az őrületbe. Hogy mondjam el neki az igazat, hogy visszaengedjem őt a falakon belülre, aminek a visszahúzásával azóta küzdök, mióta elfutottam tőle. De tudja, hogy nem hazudok neki, így türelmesen várakozik.

Bólintok.

– Miért hazudtál nekem Santa Fében?

Erőtlenül mosolygok. – Nem tettem.

– De igen – mondja, ahogy feláll és felém sétál, egy lábnyira megállva tőlem. – Azt mondtad, én vagyok a lelki társad. Ezt elég komolyan gondoltad. De azt is mondtad nekem, hogy sosem volt romantikus gondolatod rólam.

– Mert nincs.

Egy árnyék suhant át az arcán és mentálisan magamba rúgok. Bolondabb vagyok, mint hittem, mert folyton a lehető legrosszabb módon közlöm a dolgokat. Kinyúlok és megfogom a kezét, és ő rám néz.

– Nem gondolok rád romantikusan, mert nem hagyom magamnak – mondom. – Nem vagyok mazochista, nem fogom magam azzal kínozni, hogy olyan valamire gondolok, ami soha nem fog megtörténni.

– Ki mondta, hogy sosem fog megtörténni? – kérdezi.

A szívem újra megáll, és még nehezebben folytatja a ritmusát. Nyelek és elengedem a kezét. A karjai újra körülölelik a derekát, és újra belém hasít, hogy milyen vékonnyá vált. Milyen sápadt és apró.

– Te, Anita. Sosem bonyolódnál bele valamibe olyannal, akit nem szeretsz. És te nem szeretsz engem.

Megfordul és az ablakhoz lépked, megáll és kibámul a saját előkertjére. – Tudod, a szerelem nem olyan fontos. Csak elcsesz mindent. Nézz magadra! Szeretted Donnát és a gyerekeket. Hol vannak most ők?

Felhorkantam. – Nem szeretem őt. A gyerekeket, igen. Ki tudná nem szeretni őket? De én nem szeretem Donnát.

– Majdnem meghaltál, hogy együtt tartsd a családod.

– Majdnem meghaltam, hogy védjem, amit behoztam az életembe – javítom ki Anitát.

Anita vállat von. – Tehát talán az nem csesződött el. De engem elcseszett. Elcseszett téged is, miattam. Minden, amit megérintek, meghal. Mi értelme?

– Én nem haltam meg, Anita. Még mindig itt vagyok.

Felállok és követem az ablakhoz, csak a háta mögött állva, nem érve hozzá. A válla olyan görnyedt és úgy néz ki, mint aki el akar tűnni. Mint ha azt akarná, hogy láthatatlan legyen, vagy csak ne létezzen.

– Olyan könnyű lenne – suttogja –, ha szeretnélek. Megértesz engem, hogy mit érzek és gondolok, hogy min megyek keresztül.

– Ez vagyok én. A jó, öreg, megbízható Edward – mondom.

Megfordul és felnéz rám. – Én nem vagyok szerelmes beléd – mondja.


	6. Chapter 6

– Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd.

Nem tudom, hogy mit lát rajtam. Talán lát valamit, ami azt mondja neki, hogy én csak meg akarok halni. Már eddig is tudtam, hogy nem szeretett engem. De hallani, hogy kimondja, csak így, tulajdonképpen érzelem nélkül… Megölt bennem valamit. Rosszul voltam és kezdtem elfordulni.

Anita megállított, az egyik apró, hideg kezét az oldalamra téve. Élesnek és fájdalmasnak tűnik a csupasz húsomon, és megborzongok tőle. A másik kezét az arcomra simítja és kényszerít, hogy ránézzek. Azt mondja, én megértem őt, de ő túl jól ismer engem. Minden olyan dolog ellenére, amit próbáltam elrejteni előle, még mindig jobban ismer, mint bármely más ember a bolygón.

– Azt mondtam, nem vagyok szerelmes beléd, Edward. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem is érdekelsz. Valamint szükségem is van rád – mondja nekem. – Szükségem van valakire, aki ismer engem. Aki megért és nem ítél meg. Valakire, aki akar engem, de nem azért, amim van, vagy ami vagyok. Csak azért, aki vagyok.

Mosolyog, fáradt és szomorú. – Neked is szükséged van valakire. Látom az arcodon, a szemeidben. Megtehetnénk egymásért.

Felemelem a kezem az övéhez, ahol az arcomat tartja, és finoman elhúzom, megcsókolva a tenyerét. Felajánl mindent, amit akarok, ezüst tálcán, zöld flanelbe csomagolva. És nemet mondani neki a legnehezebb dolog lesz, amit valaha teszek.

De megteszem.

– Sajnálom – mondom. – Ez csábító, Anita. De mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez így nem működne. Nem lenne fair egyikünkkel szemben sem.

Az arckifejezése nem változik. 

És újra mosolyog, még kimerültebben, mint előtte.

– Tudom – mondja lágyan, és az arca ráncokba szalad. Könnyek kezdenek peregni az rajta és magamhoz húzom. A karja átöleli a derekamat és magamhoz szorítva tartom őt.

– Csak helyre akartam hozni valamit.

Sóhajtok. – Nem kell helyrehoznod engem – mondom a hajába.

– Minden, amit megérintek, elcsesződik, Edward. Csak azt akartam, hogy valami rendben legyen.

– Rendben vagyok, Anita. Tényleg – mondom, simán hazudva.

Belül üresnek és halottnak érzem magam. A karjaimban tartom az egyetlen nőt, akit valaha szerettem. Felajánlotta magát nekem, felajánlotta, hogy beenged az életébe. És nemet kell mondanom, mert nem szeret engem.

Túl halott vagyok. Tompa lüktetést érzek a gyomromban, egy távoli fájdalom, ami azzal fenyeget, hogy kitör és felemészt engem. És az egyetlen dolog, amivel kordában tudom tartani, hogy épp most szüksége van rám.

De valójában nem. Sem szüksége nincs rám, sem akarni nem akar engem. Csak akar valakit, aki szereti őt. Nem kell nekem lennem. Inkább barátra van szüksége, mint szeretőre. Nincs szüksége rám.

– Anita – mondom, amikor kifogy a könnyekből vagy az energiából, nem tudom, melyik. – Nincs itt semmi, amit helyre kéne hoznod. Nincs semmi baj velem, és tényleg nincs nagy baj veled sem.

Kételkedve néz fel rám. – Megpróbáltam megölni magam, Edward. Halott lennék, ha nem bukkansz fel!

– És a tény, hogy ezt felfogtad, félúton van ahhoz, hogy rendbe jöjj.

Na ja. Figyelmet szenteltem a pszichológusomnak. 

– Ha szeretsz engem, miért nem akarsz engem?

A hangja erőtlenül és nagyon fiatalon hangzik.

– Nem mondtam, hogy nem akarlak. Azt mondtam, nem lenne fair. Nem igazán akarsz engem. Nincs szükséged kapcsolatra, épp most. 

Minden szó szúró fájdalom volt a számomra, de folytatom, remélve, hogy amit mondok neki, segít neki holnap.

– Egy barátra van szükséged. Valakire, aki tud segíteni, amikor szükséged van rá.  
Megállítom, mielőtt megszólalhatna, mert tudom, mire gondol. – Ez nem lehetek én, Anita. Valaki olyannak kell lennie, aki tényleg csak egy barát. Valaki, akivel tudsz beszélni, mikor a terapeutád nincs ott.

Grimaszol. – Nem szeretek beszélni vele – mondja.

– Valószínűleg soha nem is fogsz. De ígérem, meg fogja érni.

Hátralépek, eleresztem őt, hagyom elmenni és remélem, siet. Nem teszi, de én nem is igazán várom tőle. Az ajtóhoz sétál és megáll. Felém fordul.

– Tényleg nem tudom, mit csinálnék nélküled, Edward.

Mosolygok és ő távozik. Hallom az ajtót kinyílni és becsukódni, megfordulok és kinézek az ablakon. Várok, amíg biztonságban van az otthonában mielőtt lehúzom a redőnyöket az ablakon és a szoba félhomályba borul. Nagyobb biztonságban érzem magam így, és semmi szükségem rá, hogy lássak, ahogy felveszem a fegyverem és újra leülök az ágyra.

Kiveszem a tárat, feltartom és ránézek. Teli. Egy hangos csattanás, ahogy visszatolom és hátrahúzom a závárt, egy golyót juttatva a csőbe. A retesz kioldva, és egy percig csak nézem.

Jól néz ki, szép és halálos, békés a kezemben. Békés.

Azon tűnődöm, talán egy kicsi az enyém lehet belőle, ahogy a fejemhez emelem.


End file.
